Our sexcret life
by Roni S. Evans
Summary: what happens at school and with all the people in town when suddenly stan and kyle starts dating?/ Style, possibly hard stuff coming on, depends on my mood, coments please, I suck at sumaries.
1. Does anyone has a problem?

_So, I'm finally back this time with a south park ficc, blame stanxkyle fan club and their spring contest, (yay, it won!) find the prologue in here .com/art/Spring-contest-entry-Truth-117221288. This is the very first chapter of a (lets hope) long series. It is meant to be stanxkyle and viceverza but I might get a lil nuts with the pairings. ^^ I shall warn about those nutcase scenarios. anyways, enjoy. This will also be abailable on my DA (roni2690)_

* * *

–Ch1-Does anyone has a problem?

A few week s have passed since that Friday night in which they both accepted their feelings and became boyfriends, not much have changed in their relationship, they still hanged out with the same friends, they still joined Kenny for his babe watch , they waited eagerly for the school to end, all quite the same, except for the little details, while hanging out with the guys they will stay behind just a little and hold hands, after the babe watch either one of them will whisper in the other ears "but no one quite like you" and then they will walked home and wait in the house of the other chatting, snuggling or just "being" together until it was necessary for the other part to go home, Oddly enough the one noticing this the most was no other than Eric Cartman, it came to his attention one day when he called Kyle a "jew faggot" and Kyle jus…giggled and dismissed him, since when did he giggled at that? Ever since that day he have gone over his head to piss off Kyle, but all he could get was a "whatever fatass" he needed something more out of him, and boy was he going to get it.

It was lunch time, all of them already on the cafeteria, Stan and Kyle on the middle of the table, Kenny next to Kyle. Cartman walked slowly into the hall with confidence of getting what he wanted, he greeted everyone by name until he reached Kyle – how's my lil bitch doing today? - said "bitch" turned and give him the dirty look, but else he remain calmed…Plan B –you left these at my place last night- A pair of trousers fall into Kyle's lap making him notice the fat boy –That's fucking retard even for you fatass- said throwing the trousers aside, still not getting any, or so Cartman thought, for little that he knew, certain black haired boy have stopped eating and was now listening to every word he said.

–Is it? Well, you certainly didn't think so while you were sucking my balls-

-What the fuck are you talking about?!

-What you heard fag! You just looooooooooooooooooove sucking my balls

Finally! What he have been waiting for! The read haired reacted and was now on his feet facing him

-As if I would!

-You remember imagination land, don't yah Kyle?

-That wasn't fucking real!

-You were gagging on them; you are just MY filthy lil Jew whore!

The blow came out of nowhere, taking him by surprise, it hit him fully on the nose making him bleed profusely, he couldn't see a thing a few more seconds and he was on the floor next to Kenny's chair, another hit this one on his eye, the next one on his jaw bone all of this before he felt the weight of someone over him beating the crap out of him, loud voices cheering the fight surround him, finally someone broke them apart, when he managed to open his less swollen eye, he saw his attacker right in front of him, being held by token and little butters, pure rage glaring on his eyes –Stan knock it off! It's not worth it!- He turned to see the source of the voice, it was Kyle that was being held by Kenny who have jumped out of his sit to get him out of the way when Stan lounged himself to Cartman, making his chair fall.

The black haired turned to see his best friend and soothe himself a little. He looked at Kenny's hand holding him by the forearms and frowned –Let go ken- He said with a hint of a warning on his voice. Immediately his blond friend let go of his boyfriend who ran towards him and took the hand with he have hit Cartman, it was bleeding and really slightly swollen, He looked at Cartman lying on the floor and took his boyfriends hand on his –If you EVER say anything like that again I'll fucking kill you, Do you understand? - The "big boned" boy stood up and stare at them –What? Hurted I insulted your boyfriend?- Stan tried to toke a step towards him but again was hold down, then he turned to his side and met those green eyes, what happened next wasn't planed, not even thought, it was just muscles reacting by mere inertia. Without any hesitation his hand reached Kyle's waist and scoop him over to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Neither one of them remembered where they were, not who where with them, not even when the girls started screaming and giggling, they just kept going, lip to lip, tongue slowly caressing teeth, Stan's arms firmly holding the slim body of his boyfriend while he have his arms around his neck caressing his hair making the kiss deeper. Finally when they broke apart they held each other close, Kyle hiding his face on Stan's shoulder. Stan looking straight at Cartman. –Say anything like that again and I will kill you Cartman, I really will- He turned to see everyone else on the cafeteria conviction on his eyes –And yes, I "am" with Kyle, anyone has a problem with that?- But no one said anything, everyone still processing what have just happened. After a few seconds Kyle let go of his new proclaimed boyfriend and caressed his injured hand –let's go to the infirmary...you need to get this checked out- And without any other word they left the room.

------

Cartman, like all the others around him, was in complete shock. Not even when the teachers finally moved to make some peace and was taken to the principals office did he reacted, Stan have just beaten him up ,made out with Kyle and announced he was with him in front of almost everyone they knew. Now everything made perfect sense, why he have giggled at the fag joke, the absolutely indifference…They have publicly humiliated him! That thought in particular numbing his senses until he heard the principal said the magic words "suspended until further notice" he claimed he had been the beaten one, but of course everyone heard the obvious provocation, and this was after all his third notice. He left the office cursing and ranting with everyone and everything that met his pace. Until he reached his pickup truck. He sat there looking at nothing in particular for a few seconds, sorting his thoughts out. He knew this for sure. That little bitch have caused that he got beaten, humiliated, and suspended, but was really bugging him was that he couldn't get rid of that nasty little voice on the back of his neck saying

"Why him?" "He said he didn't like dudes" "He's so plain" "He's so not better than me" He shocked his head and start the car, the principal have said "until further notice" well, that should give him plenty of time to think…To think a way on getting back at Kyle, at Kyle and his new perfect boyfriend.

-----

Stan was being led to the infirmary, but midways he have stopped his boyfriend and pull him into a tight hug in the middle of the empty corridor –Let's get out of here- The red haired gave him a concerned look ready to refuse the idea – It's midday, we still have classes to go to, and we have to fix your hand- The other boy limited himself to just inhale the scent of his loved one, snuffling between neck and shoulder, whispering his words to soft skin –I want to be alone with you right now, just…let's go somewhere else- As he got even closer to the other boy he could her him sighing and give unto the hug slowly but firmly –Fine, my parents aren't home until tomorrow, let's go there- Right after saying this both teens left for Kyle's house still holding hands.

First thing they do as soon as they arrive there was bending Stan's hand which was now really swollen, purple and stained with blood, after that he insisted on going to Kyle's room to talk.

They both sat on opposite sides of the bed facing each other, a little trace of concern on the red haired one.

-Is something wrong?

-…What I did back there…Didn't upset you?

-of course it upset me

Stan looked at him; a slight blush was on his cheeks, and a slightly annoyed look on his eyes.

-You kissed me in the middle of the cafeteria, stated we ARE together, threat Cartman to dead, and practically proclaimed me yours. This was not how I wanted things to go Stan; I wasn't ready to tell everyone about it.

He knew he was right, it have been stupid, careless and insensitive of his part, but he couldn't help himself after hearing Cartman calling his Ky a filthy whore, "HIS" filthy whore. As he was trying to find the way of telling him that he was sorry Kyle smiled and looked away, the blush spreading to his nose and ears as he touched his lips with his finger tips.-However…It was a very good kiss- Stan blinked a couple of times before smiling and pulling a side some red curls out of Kyle's eyes –Glad you liked it…And I'm sorry about all this I just couldn't help it when I heard him- The red haired boy smirked and force his boyfriend to lay down beside him on the bed – I know, but you shouldn't have hit him so hard- A soft ironic laugh escape his boyfriends lips as he turned the other side, he just giggled and turned him back to face him. –I'm just saying it because you hurt yourself- He caressed the injured hand as he felt the other one gaze on him.

It made him smile to think Stanley marsh have just gotten into a fist fight over him

–It was worth it…for seeing you smile like this-

It was a given. Anything you crave changes once you get it…Kyle was just so glad it was hell lot better now that he have him.

-End ch1-


	2. The plot thickens…

-Ch2-The plot thickens…

It was later at night that Stan Marsh fall asleep on the bed of his new proclaimed boyfriend who have just been waiting for this to happen. He slowly separate from the sleeping boy and went into the living room, he needed to make a call, a call he had been dreading ever since Stan's first said "I love you". He pressed every number thinking of what he would say, one ring, maybe it was a bad idea, two rings, he should just hang up, three rings has was hanging –yeah?- up…Fuck, to late now. ..-Eric?-It felt so fucked up to call him by his first name.

-what do you want?

-I just…feel I needed to apologize to you

-Apologize? For what Jew boy? For making your BOYFRIEND beat me up?

-You bring that up to yourself and you know it

-Whatevah kahl, I'm hanging up.

-No, wait, just a second…

Kyle waited for a replay that never came, but he didn't hang up neither, he left a long sigh out and finally said it.

-I'm sorry you found out like this, I wanted to talk to you first but things got out of control.

-You didn't own me any explanation, I don't give a fuck.

-I love him Eric, I'm not just messing around, I thought you should know that.

-…You two can fuck your brains out for all I care.

He stood there for a second with the phone in his hand the bipping sound of the ended call, he have tried, there was nothing else he could do, and to be honest nothing else he wanted to do, he much rather go back to his boyfriend sleeping on his room. The black haired boy was now fully laid back, his head tilted to the side, his lips partially parted almost to tempting to resist. He climbed on to his side pulling him to his chest, strong arms immediately closing around his waist. Kyle smiled to himself and started caressing the top of his head, feeling the soft hair against his cheek –What am I ever going to do with you?- He tighten the hold on the boy and felt him stir and answer to the sign of affection- I have a few ideas-Kyle smile into his boyfriend's hair and giggled –Do you? Sorry I wake you-Stan got on top of him and kissed him softly before resting all of his body weight on Kyle

-Who says I'm awake?

-Dude! You're heavy!!!

He fought to get out from under him, after a few moments he finally managed to push him aside without throwing him to the floor. Kyle stared at him for a second before he went over to let Stan mum know he was spending the night there. When he stepped back into his room Stan was still on his stomach fully asleep. The temptation again crawling up his spine, instead he decided he needed the sleep after the fist fight and turned to sit on his chair staring at the ceiling, thinking how all the mess started.

It was a year or so back, he was picking up Stan from Cartman's house, the three of them dead drunk, he have been left behind studying as usual. Once he managed to get Stan on his secretly borrowed car he came back to get his stuff and while doing so he find a wrinkle piece of paper, it only catch his attention because it seemed to have his name written all over literally all over it, next to it was a shoe box filled with similar pieces of paper, his name in all sort of fonts and colors, words like "hate", "love" and "mine" constantly appearing next to it, when he raised his head there was an apparently terrified Cartman. After a few "it's not what you think" and "Fuck you" the bigger boy after all drunk, finally snapped, he told him he wanted him, needed him, that it was ridiculous necessary. The read-haired boys blinked a few times and apologize, saying he wasn't like that, he wouldn't say a word, not even to Stan and that he was truly sorry. But Cartman never really stopped wanting him, and Kyle knew it. On some level he felt a bit guilty for lying to Eric and how things have turned out, but it wasn't like he "could" do anything about it. A long sigh and a whimper startled him and made him turn to face his boyfriend, he was turning to rest on his back, a slight blush and lips parted, just a slight whispered word escape his lips –Kyle…- His eyes opened wide, a sudden rush of heat passing all over his body, it wasn't that Stan hadn't called his name before I his sleep, but this time it had a certain edge of sensuality on it, "crave" was probably a most fitted word. Somehow he have managed to go beside the sleeping boy and softly, just barely brushed his lips with his finger tips, passing though cheek and going down to neck, stopping slightly at his collar bone, when a soft but clear moan left his lips he had to stop. He needed to stop right there, think straight, get some fresh air…He needed a fucking cold shower, that's what he needed. He rose as quickly as he could and graved his towel heading for the door, not noticing the towel had got stuck on his way out with the chair making him fall backwards onto the bed, barely dodging Stan.

Everything froze.

He have fallen practically over him, one hand at each side of him, upper body fully resting over Stan's, his head resting on his chest with his ear just where his hart was, he could hear it pounding fast, or was it his? Maybe both of them. He slowly raised his head and met the shocked face of his boyfriend; a pair of seconds went by before Stan put his hand on the side of Kyle's face

-Hi…  
-Hi

-Where were you going?  
-Just…taking a shower  
-Oh…what happened?

-I sort of…tripped

-Right

Why was it that he had not clue of what to say next? He was so unbelievable nervous, it was just his best friend/boyfriend, he trusted him with his life, and never ever since the night they confessed to him had it been awkward to be this close, but it felt so…

-Hot…its weight to hot; I just wanted to fresh up a bit

-Oh, Well can I…Can I help you?

Did he mean what he thought he meant? Green eyes locked on blue ones and just nodded in silent agreement, not being able to find air to respond with words.

Stan passed his hand to Kyle's chest unbuttoning his jacket, not once braking eye contact, he removed the jacket of his shoulders, sitting up straight forcing Kyle to do the same, he couldn't help but to look carefully into it, wanting to memorize all sort of details, things only he would know about him, the way his curls fall in the nape of his neck, the long collar bone, it's like he never seen him before that very moment. He wanted to touch him, feel him, see if he would feel like he have dreamt, Stan got closer to him, put a hand to the side of his face and slowly went down his chest –Stan…-Just then he realized just how quickly they were both breathing, the temperature on the room to the top and eager green eyes fixed on blue ones before their mouths crashed into one powerful kiss.

Hands, lips, tongue and teeth acting on their own, exploring the other, the read haired quickly catch up with his partner, leaving him on the same conditions –what about your shower?- A mood breaker question and somewhat ironic right know Kyle thought –screw it, just…shut up and keep on- Didn't need to say it twice, before they knew it they were both only on their underwear. They stopped for a second. Yes it had felt so darn good, it have been fun, but there was something about this last particular piece of clothing that required a second to think about it. Stan looked into the eyes of his partner and traced a long line across his spine stopping at the edge of the elastic, he was about to pull it down when he felt Kyle hand on his –Don't…- Stan looked into Kyle's eyes, he looked as if he was shocked of his own words, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding the right words –I want this, I want you, just…-

-Just not right now- Stan finished up for him smiling

–It's a pretty darn big step I don't want to take it unless we are both sure about it

-So you don't mind?

-I'm not going anywhere soon, we have a lot of time to do this right, I want it to be right.

Kyle smiled and quickly stole a kiss from his boyfriend

-When did you get so fucking sweet Stanley?

-Somewhere around the time I noticed you loved it- A pillow hited his face and was thrown away into the bed, Kyle followed right after placing himself next to him –smartass- A sudden noise startled both boys and turned to the window to met a very shocked Kenny-Goddamit! You truly are fucking each other!!!--What the hell are you doing entering my room through my window!?- Shouted Kyle while Stan gathered their clothes – Well sorry for interrupting but I thought you both should know what is happening- Kyle finished up dressing himself looked at Kenny puzzled –what is happening?- The blond boy took a deep breath and sat between the two boys-Every one in town knows about you two "getting public" your parents already know Stan-

-What? How did you know?

-I just came from your house! I thought you'd be there, but as soon as your mother opened the door and saw it was me she started to questioning me about the fight and all, that's why I came through the window, I don't want to face Kyle's parents

-They're out of town, but wait, how did they knew of the fight?

-Butters parents…I wanted to talk to him but he's grounded. His mother have been calling all the parents on our grade

-How are they taking it?

-Well, your mother was a bit shocked and your dad was staring at the wall

-The rest of the guys? The rest of the town?

-Most are either cool about it or just not interested enough

-And…you?

-Meh, I was kind of just…waiting for it to happen I was a really shocked neither of you two told me sooner about it

-Sorry Ken, it's just we didn't knew how to tell anyone about it, this afternoon wasn't even remotely planned wasn't it Ky…Kyle?

Kyle was pale, staring outside his window, he haven't said a word since Kenny announced everyone in town knew about it, when he felt Stan's hand on his shoulder he jumped in surprise –The only ones that doesn't know are…my parents- Stan's eyes widen as he began to comprehend what he meant –It's going to be ok, were together in this one- Kyle half smiled and sighed –I know…- Stan pulled his boyfriend to him and kissed his forehead passing his hands up and down though Kyle's arms, both relaxing until Kenny coffed hard and pulled his arms around both their friends shoulders –Yeah,yeah it's all very nice and gay, but and dear Kyle know you'll always have us two to back you up, but first thing first, what are you two doing with this situation?- Kyle looked at Stan and put a hand on his hip –Stan, you're vibrating…- Stan blushed before getting what Kyle have meant –Oh yeah the cell phone- It was a message from his mum, she asked him to go home early the next morning and to bring Kyle along with him, Kenny sighed and walk towards the window- I'd say we call it a day, fuck each other, rest and face the problem tomorrow morning, after all you do have each other and myself, so no real problem there- As he said this he jumped the frame of the window and stood outside Kyle's window –See you tomorrow then- And he was gone, leaving them two alone.

Stan tapped softly Kyle's head as he messed his hair –Knock it off! It'll be ok, stop worrying!- Kyle frowned and got changed into his pajamas getting himself in bed –I'm tired, I'm sleeping now- Stan just sighed and did the same as his boyfriend, laying in bed beside him slowly relaxing –Good night Ky- He felt him turn to face him –You still want to be my boyfriend right? Even face our parents?- The black haired boy pressed the arch of his nose with two fingers and hold Kyle close to him- Shut up and sleep, of course I do-

-End ch2-


	3. Facing the dragonKyle's mum

-ch3 Facing the dragon…Kyle's mum-

The next morning stan and kyle got up and got ready for meeting Stan's parents. They queep on silent all the way down to his house, each one to lost on their inner thoughts. Stan quept thinking of how kyle's mother would react to the news, not all to concerned about his own parents, at moast maybe they would lecture him about it being so hard, and not being able to have kids of their own but nothing further, as for kyle's mom…

-Ky…stop making that face, you seem like you're about to faint  
-Aren't you a lil bit concerned? They're you're parents!  
-Naw, I mean, I am concerned, but I think they'd understand…and If they don't, I still have you.

-…Thanks.

Stan took Kyle's hand and turned him so their eyes can meet, quickly followed by their lips, soft carecces on each other lips, skin varely touching just enough to make it tempting and necesarry, they never noticed how close they were to stan's house, and how their parents where looking through the window.

-oh dear…

-Sharon!! My boy!! He's kissing another boy!!  
-Calm down Randy, just breath, it's not like is a surprise.

-What are you talking about!? It is a surprise!! The last time I checked Stanley was dating that girl wendy! And now he is making out with his BOYfriend!?

-Oh Randy…He's still our son, and he is happy, look at him, besides, we know Kyle is a good boy…Mature, smart, caring for our son, what else can you ask?

-…BOOBS!

Sharon give her husband the dirty look and left him with his inner thoughts as she went to get the door, his son and his fr…boyfriend were standing there. Looking as if they were to face their death, she then sighed and let them in  
-Come in boys, let's go into the dinning room, shall we?

- Sure mum…where's dad?

-He's…coming soon…Come on.

They entered the dinning room, the boys still holding hands, they sat toguether and stan's mum facing them. She was a bit amused of how scared they both looked, yes, she was a bit upset and surprised, but she wasn't going to separate them or anything…

-So…how long have you two been…together?

-…three months

-And you never told me?

-We weren't sure of how to do it mum…  
-Ok boys, I just want you to know what you are getting into. You probably are going to be mocked, maybe not everyone is going to be ok with it…  
-We've thought of that…-For the first time in the whole time there kyle speak up, looking straight to stan's mum eyes, holding stan's hand on his own-We know it can't be easy, it hasn't been easy, but we know it 's worth it, cuz of how we feel for each other, it's like…something finally…fit in.

Sharon smiled to herself and looked across the room

-Now do you get it Randy?

Both teens turned to see Stan's dad on the door, a half shocked expresion on his face

-Dad ahm…  
-It's ok son. It's ok…Just…Give me time to assimilate this on.  
-Sure…I'm sorry I didn't told you sooner…  
-We understand honey, It's not an easy matter having a…, Kyle, have you told your parents yet?  
-…No I haven't…They're out of town, they should be back any minute now…  
-I see…Stan, why don't you walk Kyle home and wait till his parents arrive, then we can talk a little more.  
-Sure mum, thanks…- "I guess" he thought, walking home ky was something he loved to do, waiting all alone untill his parents arrived, sweet fun time, but…To do so, just so they can tell sheila broflovski her beloved son, reason of her pride had a BOYfriend…not so much fun. Either way, he sighed and left his house to return to Kyle's, such a rushed morning…  
-Relax, it went all right, they're not mad or anything.  
-Yeah I know, I'm just…worried about my mum.  
-She's not…all that difficult ky, It's like you sayed, she will understand…in time.

At this kyle finally snapped right there in the middle of the street, looking harshly at stan, he started screaming at him  
-And what if "in time" means a year? Two years?, and she doesn't speak to me in all that time, or what if they throw me out of the house, what if they dissowned me!...what if they send me away…so we can't see each other

Stan haven't thought of either of those options, he knew all to well, that even if kyle complained constantly about her mother he cared about her a grate deal, but the thought of she trying to separate them was the one that caught his thoughts. He sighed and took kyle's hand, rushing him to an empty alley.  
-Look, she won't stop speaking to you  
But he couldn't be sure…  
-They won't thew you out of your house nor disowned you, you're his son  
But they were really conservative…  
-And…Nothing, and hear me well, kyle broflovski, nothing in this world can queep me away from you.  
Maybe an ocean will…for a while anyhow.  
Kyle looked into his boyfriend eyes and sighed while he faced down, not wanting stan to see just how close was to broke apart into tears.  
-But what if they do…

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, while closing his eyes, before huging his boyfriend.  
-If she stop speak to you I will distract you every single day, if they throw you out of the house and disown you then we'll live together. As for the part of sepparating us, I told you I'm not going anywhere soon, I'm going where you're going. Now, let's go to your house and face the dragon, I mean, your mum.

The broflovski were your all conservatory and all too jewish average family, with their older son kyle and their canadian adopted joungest Ike. They have been forced to leave their residence on south park for one and a half day due to family bussines, one of kyle' grate uncles had passed away leaving the broflovski some money. He couldn't join his parents and brother because of school, and final exams. But now they were driving home just entering south park.

-Gerald, can we stop by the super market before going home? I'm sure there would be nothing on the fridge when we get home.  
-Surely dear, I'm just releaved were home, I hate sleeping anywhere but my own bed

As they put inside the car the resently bought groseries a blonde joung woman aproched them, caring also a bag of groseries.  
-Sheila, Gerald, I'm so happy I get to see you  
-Oh, hi. How are you?  
-Oh fine,fine…Really I should be the one asking you two that  
-Oh, and why is that?  
-Oh come on Sheila, you can tell me how you're holding up. I wouldn't know how to react if my little butters turned out to have a boyfriend [but he's bicurious!!! ;o; he's kenny's loveeee and cartmans…I better shut up know]  
-What do you mean? That my kyle has a…No, you must be mistaken  
-Oh gosh, Sheila, I thought you already knew, everyone in town knows by now  
- We've been out of town, but what are you taking about!?

-About your son "being together" with stanley marsh, apparently stan got into a fist fight with another boy and practicaly shouted that kyle was well…his "special someone" and neither one of them have taken it back.  
-Gerald, home, NOW!!!

When Stan and Kyle arrived home a loud racket could be heard from the outside, it sounded like rushed steps and loud voices. Kyle stood infront of the front door of his house, stan close behind him. He let out a soft sigh and turned to face him  
-Will you call me later?  
-Sure thing…Are you sure you want to do this alone?  
-I think it's better that way, we prevent any murder attempts

-Guess you're right…Just…Call if you need me ok?

Kyle gave Stan a last chaste kiss as an afirmative answer and waved him goodbye, He took one last big gasp of air and entered his house. It was a mess all arround, his father runing behing his mother, his mother going though old photo albums in the living room and then going to kyle's room mixing all of his belongings whyle Ike sat on the stairs watching speachless all of this.  
-What's going on?  
-Kyle!!! Tell me it isn't true! It just can't be true!!!

-Sheila, darling please calmdown.  
-Calm down!? Gerald! My son can't be GAY!!!

There it was, the talk he have been dreading all along, the expretion he knew his mother will shout, the fight he didn't want to have and yet, he was prepared to give.

-…I'm not

-Oh god, thank you, thank you

To this, sheila ran to wrap her beloved son in her arms in a tight hold, yet when she tried to do so, she found kyle pushing her gently away  
-But I am in love with Stan.

-What?...But you said…  
-It's…just him. I've been "with" him for over three months now  
-Three months?  
-And we're not planning on stoping now that everyone knows, we've just came from talking to his parents.

-You have…They can't agree with this  
-They agree mum…And I will…be so releaved to know…you support me. To know you still think of me as your son.

-Oh dear god, kyle, you will always be my son!- This time, kyle wasn't quick enough to queep his mothers arms away from him, and instead hug her back and sighed in relieve.  
-Everything's going to be ok now sweetey, I won't let this get any further, so don't worry. First thing tomorrow we will go to see doctor kats and then I'll go to city hall.  
-What? City Hall? Doctor kats?  
-It's pretty obvious you are going through some odd teenager phase, and I will do anything in my power to heal you from it and help you go though it. And I will not rest till I see the ones that cause you this phase being put down for good! I swear it! Gerald, come, we have lots to do. There's food on the fridge, take care of ike, would you sweetey? And don't worry, you're going to get well pretty soon.

How can a single woman say so many things and so quickly? Or at least quick enough to not let kyle reply a single word. He just watched his parents getting out of the house again and then to his little brother sitting on the stairs.

-…I so knew it.

-What are you talking about ike?  
-I knew you were with Stan, why didn't you told me?...Further more, why didn't you lied to them?  
-…I didn't told you cuz it was non of anyones business, and I didn't lied cuz they would have found out the sooner or later…I choose sooner.  
-Well, for what it's worth, I don't think it's just a "teenager phase" I think…  
-What?  
-I think you two have been craving for each other since I can remember. So, don't worry, what's the worst they could do?

The worst they could do. Kyle hold to that thought for the rest of the afternoon, trying to imagine what exactly was the worst they could do, or more so, would it be enough to risk his relationship with stan?

-End ch3-


	4. Craving is hard

_So…I'm late uploading this, nyeh, sorry, vacation and an upcoming birthday makes troubles. I would really love having something to say about this chapter but since I'm far too related with this one I won't, Coment, please?_

It had been a couple of weeks since Kyle told their parents that he was with Stan, That same night he have called Stan and told him all about it, his mom, wanting to "cure" him, and something about going to city hall. They did not knew what that have meanted for them, but now it was all clear, The apointments with doctor kats took the whole afternoon for kyle, his mother would pick him up at school and drove him to the doctors office in wich he would stay untill passed seven, just barely enough time for him to do his homework, study, have dinner, take a bath and then going to bed. On the weekends his mother would advise him not to get out, needless to say that she made sure that he would stay home, one way or the other, talking in school was almost out of the question since all of their teachers were rushing everyone due to the final exams, so his relationship was now based on talking during between classes and receses, texting and talking over the cellphone cheking constantly for her mother not to see this. Ike would guard by the door and knock whenever her mother was nearby.

-But Kyle, what is your mother doing all day long when she isn't on your back?  
-Dunno Stan, she says it's a surprise…It can't be good.  
-And how come you aren't doing homework or something?  
-You want me to hung up stan?  
-No, nonono…no, it's just, I don't want you to get in troubles or something, you get kinda worked up with finals…or tests in general.  
-I WANT to talk to you, I feel like it has been months since I last talk to you, or see you, or kiss you or touch you!! Fuck, this is going to drive me insane!!  
-Well, I know something you can do that might make you feel better  
-What?  
-Open your window

-How is that going to make me feel better?  
-Just open it  
-Fine, but I don't know how it's going to…  
Kyle ran the curtains and saw Stan standing infront of his window, his cellphone on his hand and this cute smile on his face. Kyle froze up to the point of forgetting they were still on the phone, and that the fact that he wasn't opening his window was the only thing queeping him away from him right now, the little tap on his window was what finally woke him up and opened his window.

-Hi  
-Hi  
-So…Did it help?  
The anwser was a smashing kiss on Stan lips, Kyle arms flying arround his neck, both responding quickly to the kiss and much waited warm. When the air ran out and it was absolutely necessary for them to split, Stan went through kyle's window and huged him tight to his chest.  
-I thought of staying over, after all it is Friday night, and your mom isn't going to arrive untill passed midnight,  
-How did you know?  
-Nyah, she's been getting out everynight for the past two weeks untill passed midnight, kenny has been queeping an eye on her.  
-What? Kenny? Did you send him?  
-Do you want me to explain or do you want to catch up?  
-Catch up,please

They both spended the night on each others arms, talking, kissing, laughing, just being together, after a few hours both of them fall asleep, it wasn't untill late at night that a nightmare woke up Kyle, he was bathed in sweat and breathing hard. He passed a hand through his dammped hair and sighed heavily

-Fuck…This isn't supposed to be this hard…  
As he was about to stand up he felt stan's arms firmly arround his waist , Stan was still by his side, deeply asleep. What was that phrase Ike used a few weeks ago? "You've been craving for each other since I can remember" Crave…strange choice of words. Though…Crave…What does that even means? Wanting something? No…,Desiring? Perhaps…Urge?…Need?...Kyle rested by Stan's side and passed his eyes through all of his features. His closed eyes, his parted mouth, cheeks, lips, neck, all of it was nice but…  
-What makes me so fucking incaplable of leting you go?  
Maybe craving is supposed to be that hard…

The next morning the sound of pounding on the door woke up both teens, Ike enter the room urging stan to get out before his mother found them there. Both of them dressed and sayed goodbye as fast as they could. Stan got out the window and ran towards his house. A few minutes later Kyle's mum was driving with them to city hall, where a mob was divided in two, one holding signs and posters of "stop the gayness" and some others with "homosexual rights stands" Kyle now feared the worst. It all came to reality as soon as his mother climb the stairs to the main stand and started her speech.

-For the last decade our moral values had been torn in pieces, what before used to be unthincable to display in public now is an ordinary, comon thing. We used to be a conservative society, we were on the right track, now my fellow countryman we've fallen into an endless coil of lack of values, poor family traditions, morbidity and pervertion. The age of progress, internet, cable tv, information everywhere, well, I say, some information is ought to remain hidden, and our kids safe from this information effects. Bisexualism, homosexualism, it is all a deformation of what it's meant to be, it's unnatural, and plain wrong, our kids see it on tv and think it may be fun, they look at it on the internet and want to try it out, and their lifes get utterly destroyed in the process, I say it is time to stop this NOW!!!

Kyle stood in his place frozen, he was not hearing that crap! Loud cheerings and shouting, some in favor with his mother, others indignated, but all the same, he knew if this hold the enough amount of attention…His mother would win for sure, and god knew what would that mean for him and Stan. For all of the ones in their situacion!

He felt how someone pushed him out of the mob into a near by alley, when he was abe to turn and see who was it he saw Kenny.

-Dude what the fuck is wrong with your mum?  
-Shut up Kenny!!! …What the fuck is wrong with her?? What are we going to do? I mean…  
-Well…We can always shut the audio down  
-That would hold her what? Ten minutes? We have to do something!

-Leave it all in mah hand Kahl. (whut? XD)

Kyle and Kenny turned to face a fully dressed cartman, in his brown suit, polished shoeas and a bright smile. He pat the shoulder of Kyle and cast a last smile at him, before steping up in the stand. He asked for quiet and smile to his audience, it was easy, just a town full of impresionable people…

-My dearest neighbours. I stand here today hoping I will be able to reach you, in the deepest fivers of your hearts. Mrs. Broflovski says we live in a dark age, well I happen to agree, but it is not due to information, nor the media, it's because of the negligence of parents on discussing such information! It is because of the reluctance of wanting to discuss unconfortable topics. We have all sorts of information but poor knoledge on how to aply it, if no one cares for it, then it's just going to run free and not always in a good manner. We don't have to shut infformation, we have to explain it and talk about it! Let everyone know it is not all true, and it is not all good. As far as homosexuality goes, well, I say THIS IS AMERICA! Land of the free man, And I'm sorry ma'am, but if you pretend to supress the free will of man, and force them to do what YOU think is right, then I say you are not an american. I ask you, there on the crowd, ARE YOU A TRUE AMERICAN!?!?!

The son of a bitch did it, the ravid mob exclamate and throw the homophobic adds away, he finally put all of his evil powers of persuation for good use! Loud cheering, and a transformed Sheila Broflovski followed Cartman's speech. Kenny and Kyle away from the crowd looked amazed at Cartman who continued to encourage the mob, what on earth was going on? ,shortly after, Stan catched up with them. Short of breath from running.

- He really did it! I can't believe it! This can't be good  
-You got that right  
-Maybe he meant well…  
-Come on Kyle! What noble reason could that fatass have for doing this?

Kyle could think of one…Not at all convincing, but if Cartman did care for him like he always said he did, well, it's well known he must have his way…Two large arms sorrounded both Stan and Kyle from behing joining them together on a tigh embrace, Kyle's mum was now crying

-Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry I put you through all that trouble, and Stanley, please forgive me also. Since today, I…will tolerate your relationship; oh I have to talk to Gerald.

The three of them stood still watching the crowd surrounding Cartman, being Kyle the first to talk.

-I fear the consequences of this "favor"

-So do…

-Be afraid…Be very much afraid


	5. What happened after

_So, I skipped school today, I had a killer migraine, and its__ 7:18 pm and just now I can open my window and stand a lil' bit of dusk light. Anyways, I know I'm going to be probably late uploading this chapter, but please, do understand it's my last year on high school. I need to shape up!!! _

…_I just wanted to say that it's been quite a while ever since I wrote__ anything…physical…oh yeah, there's a bit of that in here. But…I mean, is like riding a bicycle right? Once you've learn you never forget? …I never learned how to ride a bicycle…let us hope I'm better at this XD_

Cartman's pov.

Convincing a full town that homosexuality was ok. Piece of cake. They are nothing more than a bunch of stupid people begging for someone to tell them what's right and what's wrong.

Convincing Stan, Kyle and Kenny that I meant well when doing this, not so easy, they know better.

Having him locked up was really inconvenient; the only time when he was out was when he was in school, and since I'm still suspended that didn't quite helped me, even in his house he was under surveillance. I had to get him out of the house, how else was I going to perform my plan? The meeting was just perfect; I must thank the fat bitch for that.

I've tried to talk to Kyle alone ever since that meeting but Stan just won't let his side, and if not Stan then Kenny, it's really annoying! As if I were so stupid as to try something right away. And what on earth is wrong with Kyle he keeps looking at me with this strange look on his face, like I'm just a step away from snapping or something…

That might be true.

Never the less, he has no right as to look at me like that, not after all the trouble I've been because of him and his stupid boyfriend. Not after the –huge- favor I did for him.

I've been following him for a while now, he's been quite busy ever since he was aloud out of his house, meeting Stan all fucking day, kissing on every freaking chance they have. Sometimes I swear I have to bite my tongue not to scream. The worst is when they are all alone by the lake or in one of their rooms and they touch. Just like now.

They're touching and kissing. How can they do that, how can HE do that? How can he let him put his hands on him like that? How can he allow his mouth on his neck, arms, face, that face so inciting. I feel like I'm going to puke anytime, but I can't keep my eyes away, not from them, but from him. I never could. The green eyes now show eagerness, desire, and pleasure? He doesn't know what pleasure really is, not really, not yet anyways. They should be close to finish; they never quite pass from their underwear.

---What is he doing?

Are…Are they actually going through with it?

They're both naked; Kyle is nodding with his head…Are you ok with this!? No, no, you can't you can't you can't YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

I can't watch this, I'm going home…

Kyle's Pov

Eric…Why did you do it? I'm grateful of course, but really, why did you do it? Stan and Kenny are so nervous about it, they're positive you're going to try and kill me or something. I don't think you will…I wish I didn't know how you feel about me. I wish you could just keep on pretending, but that's selfish isn't it? I'm worried about you. I don't want you to see me with Stan. Not when I know you're hurting every time you do. I know. I used to feel the same every time I say Stan with Wendy. I fear what you might do when that hurt proves to be too much for you to handle. I pray that it never happens.

I've been going out with Stan a lot. Now that School is practically over and my mum "tolerates" our relationship we can get out whenever we want, just like we used to. I've seen you around once or twice, but I've decided not to tell Stan, he's already to worry as it is. Besides, we've been up to much interesting stuff…

Today we decided to have another sleep over, since his parents are out and only Shelly is home. Well, sort off, she's actually in her boyfriend's place, so we have the whole place to ourselves, no one knows were alone. Not even Kenny. We don't want to be interrupted…

The night starts as usual with us playing videogames, after a while I get impatient, and propose to Stan to make it a bit more interesting. We bet on it.

Every time one of us loose we take out one piece of clothing. I let him win the first ones leaving me on just my pants. After that he's so distracted it's quite easy to strip him of everything he's wearing. When he reaches his pants I decide to him a hand, he kiss our way to his room and stumble on his much abused bed. His hand explore all of my chest while I place my hand on the back of his head deepening the kiss, pressing his mouth so close to mine it hurts. He goes down to my neck licking and biting the places he knows drives me insane. A moan passes my lips and he presses himself more to me, growling when I make our hips get closer. Now he kisses me on my face, cheeks, lips, eyes, I love it when he does that. He attacks my neck once more only this time he whispers in my ear while removing his boxers.

-Ky…I don't think I'm going to be able to stop this time.

I want to answer, I really do, let him know I'm on the verge but the best I can do for myself is let out another moan next to his ear when he reaches for my own boxers and tosses them away.

-Is it ok if we go further tonight?

I nod in agreement, how could I not...


	6. How was it?

-Ch. 6 how was it?-

He could feel him next to him, on him, within him; nothing that happened next could ever take that from him. The soft breath on his neck, the slim hip held tight in his hands and the feeling of nails digging softly into his shoulders, the bed making noises as he went up and down, the sudden moment of release all too sweet and expected. He felt him collapsing on top of him, the sound of his own name on his now lover's lips. They separate from each other only for a second. He held him tight to his chest, not wanting to part from him. Stan could hear his unsteady breath along with Kyle's; he wanted to say something to him, to break the sudden silence...

-Want to hear something gay?

-...What is it?

-I don't want to let go of you

- I don't want to either.

-It's weird you know...Having you like this, It's like...I don't know

-It's like new... but not at all

-It fits...We fit

-Yeah it's...

He kissed him slowly, wanting to show him what it was really like; things that he couldn't put into words, not even "love" meant what he once thought anymore. It just didn't seem enough to describe what he felt about Kyle. It was such a mixture of feelings and sensations, sweet and bitter at the same time, there was the joy and the fun he had with him, the fear of losing him, of not wanting him to be with anyone else, the craving, the desire, the lust, the feeling of belonging and the sensation he got of falling every time he meet his green eyes. All those feelings, sensations and thoughts impregnated into one single paused kiss. One that meant he wanted him forever.

-Something like that?

-I couldn't have put it better.

Eric Cartman's basement was a dark place full of many devises with the sole purpose of entertaining him. It was probably his favorite place in the world, the mood of the room helped him plan anything he wanted. Right now he was trapped in a continue series of images and sounds that he couldn't keep away. It was all about Kyle, and the so notorious contrast between how he looked at him and Stan, Eric remembered how he looked whenever he would play a prank on him, when he teased him, when he talked to him, he remember the green eyes full of anger, irritation, hate...On the other hand. With Stan those eyes were filled with...Happiness, friendship, loyalty...Love, All the sort of things he once thought he wanted out of him, But now that he have seen him -with- him, on his bed, responding his kisses and caresses. He knew he didn't want that from him, not anymore, he wanted...Screams. He wanted him to feel all the pain he was feeling right now, he wanted him to suffer, to see the fear, the despair, the knowledge that it was only going to get worse. He needed to put into physical evidence the pain he was now feeling, not on his own body of course, but Kyle's; He wanted to destroy the beauty he saw in him.

He was going to need his mom's fun box.

---------------

The next day was Saturday and the beginning of the last week of classes. After that week it was just final tests and they were out, because of his high notes Kyle was practically already out but Stan and Kenny needed all the help they could get to make final projects and study. Before going over to Stan's house the night before they promised Kenny the three of them would meet the next day to study and compare notes. So when Kenny arrived at Stan's door at ten am the last thing he expected to find was a half sleep Stan wearing only Kyle's jacket and a pair of boxers

-Is this how you greet everyone that knocks at your door?

-Dude, what are you doing here?

-I'm here to study, remember? The math notes? Is Kyle already here?

As Kenny passed inside Stan's house and rushed to his room and Stan's tired mind just started to function he realized he have left his quite sleep and quite naked boyfriend on his bed. He hurried upstairs trying to catch Kenny before he opened his door, but it was too late. Kenny opened the door and found Kyle completely naked on Stan's bed barely covered with the sheets of the bed; he turned to see Stan with a smirk on his face

-You totally got laid

-Kenny!!! Please?!?! Let's go outside

After covering Kyle with the bed sheets and closing the window Stan closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen with Kenny.

-So…

-What?

-What do you mean what? HOW WAS IT?!

-I….it was….I don't think I should talk about it

-…That bad?

-What? No!!! It's supposed to be personal and secret and special…

-…And I've known everything of both your sex lives since we were nine, now spit it out!!!

-It was…Grate, not at all as I have imagined but completely fantastic

-Did you like…planned the night?

-No, not at all, I mean, we did planned on spending the night alone together but not like that, we were just laughing and then making out…then we started touching and…

-Ok, I think I get the picture…So, who was on top.

-He was

-Oh…I always thought you'll be the one…you know…Giving more than taking….

-DUDE!!! I was!! I mean, He was on top of me, but I was the one doing the giving and besides, I just told you Kyle and I made love and you want to know who was on top?

-What? I want to collect my winnings

-What winnings?

-The guys and I started a bet on who would be on top and how long will it take you to finally do it.

-You are seriously twisted Kenny

-Stan?

Both Kenny and Stan turned to see Kyle that have just woken up and was behind the kitchen counter.

-Aw don't you both look cute? Stan on Kyle's jacket and Kyle using Stan's shirt…are you wearing anything else?

-…Kenny may I speak with Stan in private for just a second? I brought you my math notes so you can get started we'll be right back.

As soon as they got close to the couch Kyle launched his arms to Stan's neck and kissed him roughly on the mouth, landing on the couch, they continued the intense kiss until it was absolutely necessary to breath, and still, Kyle remained giving Stan soft kisses on his neck and collar bone

-I want you to know something…

-ah hah?

-I really enjoyed last night, I'm looking forward for a repetition…

-ah?

-I want you

A few minutes later Kenny was out on the street with Kyle and Stan's math notes on his arms and no clue of what just happened.


	7. Scream

Ch. 6.1- Scream

Kyle stood outside the library oblivious to Cartman's presence on the other corner, carefully balancing book after book on his arms trying to find his phone and call his boyfriend to have him picking him up when a sudden noise startled him

-..Hello?

Cartman was hiding between the shadows of the night, waiting to make his move. He took a big wood stick he found randomly in some garbage place and managed to get close enough to his little Jew to give him a well driven hit right behind his red curled head, getting his beetch unconscious and bleeding but not dead. The big boned boy grabbed the Jew from the arm and got him in a pickup truck, and drove them into his basement. Everything was going as planned; his mom was not going to show up in there until maybe next morning, with a job like hers it wasn't that rare.

Kyle woke up to a massive headache and numbed limbs, he couldn't see a thing and he wasn't sure if he had his eyes open, after a few seconds he realized it wasn't just numbness, he couldn't move at all, something was holding him by his wrists and ankles. Cartman noticing his new toy's movements, he got beside him and said in his sarcastic tone

-you're finally awake little whore

The smirk on his face could be depicted by the tone of his voice. He got closer to Kyle to cover with his fingertips the curly haired pale body to finally get into his chin and direct his face to his own

-you sure sleep a lot, bitch. I wanted to wait until you woke up; I want to hear your stifled screams when I'm done with you

-Cartman? What the fuck!? Let go of me right now!!!

Kyle tried to set himself free, pulling the ropes on his wrists but that only made them break the skin, he started screaming for help

-Useless

He grinned and removed the band that covered Kyle's eyes.

-No one will hear you here your screams are not hard enough to catch the neighbor's attention, they are too busy in their fucking useless lives.

The light hurt his eyes and closed them for a second before recognizing Cartman's basement, he was tied up in a pillar by the wall surrounded by video cameras and a wooden box to his left, Cartman was beside him with just a pair of jeans and a shirt, this devilish glare on his eyes

-...what's this really about Cartman?

-Really about?

He took his best camera and started to settle the focus, the filters the lens and directed the lights to the red haired boy to highlight his now naked body

-It's about MY needs, and the fact that when I want something, I HAVE it, bitch.  
For the first time since a long time Kyle actually feel fear for himself, even Cartman had his limits, and "kidnapping" him and tie him down on his basement was one of them, or so he have thought

-Stop it right now Cartman! I thought we have settled this out!!

-YOU settled this out, I never agreed

He turned back and directed to the wooden box, to open and get some 'interesting stuff' from it.

-Well well well, it's me, or does this looks like fun?

Grabbing into his hands a very 'peculiar' molded dildo, not even having a normal shape, it wasn't even clear if they were made of rubber or of some other harder material...

-Yeah, my mom's fun box sure looks like fun to me

Kyle stared with fear the "peculiar" dildo and then to Cartman's eyes

.This is my life Cartman knock it off, you don't have any right to decide over me, and now let me go and put that fucking thing away!!

Again he tried to release himself from the ties but find it useless, making his wrist bleed

-Cut it out bitch, you only belonged to me from the very beginning

Eric got another 'interesting thing' from his 'FUN box'. It was a belt... a penis belt

-I'll show you your place, and to know your limits, whore. You are not allowed to even breathe if I don't order you to do so

He took the camera's remote control and turned it on along with another two back up cameras at the sides not wanting to miss a detail of his 'party'. He went directly to Kyle and grabbed his legs getting them to open enough with a kind of stick that stopped the knees to get close to each other, and started to 'dress up' his little Barbie girl.

-I'M NOT FUCKING YOUR'S CARTMAN! KNOCK IT OFF!!!

Kyle tried to move, to roll on his side, to close his legs, to stop Cartman of what he was about to do, but everything was futile, the ties around his wrists were avidly tight and secured, nothing and no one could undo them except for Cartman, and even as he tried really hard to close his parted legs the device on them make it simply impossible, he look at him, directly on the eyes with a flushed face

- Stop it...

-you want it, you get it

Cartman said to himself, after finishing dressing the Jew with the belt, it was specially designed for a very little size, so if the person wearing it started to "enjoy itself" the belt wasn't going to grow as well. But for obvious reasons it wouldn't work now, not at the very beginning. He just wanted to see the red haired boy crying in pain, bleeding, shaking in the deepest despair.

-Well, it suits you very well, you really have it little, bitch, how girly of you

Kyle looked away from Eric ashamed of himself and not being able to close his legs to cover himself

-Stan...help

- I don't know exactly who used this before you, I'll ask mom later, I didn't wanted to clean it, especially for you… I'm sure you'll like it

Said that, he placed the point right at his entrance and pushed it roughly. Kyle felt it entering him, it disgusted him to know it was used before, it disgusted him the fact that it was someone else than Stan who was seeing him like that, completely vulnerable, it grossed him that it was Cartman he felt the tears falling down his cheeks, his breathing becoming unstable and the pain he moaned at the pain

-oh my! i forgot to tell you!-he smiled sarcastically -do you remember the dotted pattern on your 'lover'?- referring to the dildo -well it is a special feature of it, here I have the remote, just by clicking it will 'open' those dots to get out it's 'trick'"

The brown haired boy said while starting to remove his own pants

-And I assure you, you will not like it, so better for you to be a good bitch and don't bite,

Cartman got a bottle of syrup and spread it into his member

-so you decide, I'm even going to add this specially for you, your own banana split, with 2 balls

Holding the remote in his hand while the other was approaching the 'present' to Kyle's mouth -open.

He demanded, changing totally his tone of voice. Kyle turned his face away from it, not wanting to even look at it, trying still to close his parted legs, to untie himself from either his wrists or ankles, when suddenly he felt the "trick". Cartman turned on the level 1 on its remote, little thorns came out from the holes, just the point, not entirely, there were 5 levels on the remote. He clicked a button on the side of the remote, to turn the vibrator on deepening the effect of the thorn points

-I said, Open.

Kyle bite his inner cheek, grid his teeth together, it hurt, really hurt, but he was not opening his mouth to welcome Cartman, not while he had some will on him, he looked straight at the big boned boy naked in front of him and spit on him not once braking eye contact defiantly. Cartman skipped directly to level 3 on the remote, slowly getting at level 4

-I told you I didn't know who used this, now you must have AIDS or something near it, whore you look like a red fountain- He slapped Kyle roughly -You must understand your position here whore, I can and will kill you anytime I want, so better for you to cooperate

Kyle had his face down now, gasping for air, he was fully crying now, he couldn't move anymore, he couldn't even feel his arms, all he could thing about was the pain he felt, he wanted it to stop, how many times have he asked for him to stop? He have loose count by now, he looked at him.

-Please…take it out

-oh~ you want me to take it out?-He smiled maliciously -then I'll be kind and take it out for you

He grabbed the toy, covered with blood, from the bottom, and got it out Kyle in one movement, neither fast nor slow.

He shouted as he felt the thorns stinging on him deeper and then how it began going down ripping all his insides apart he felt the blood dripping from him, he was dizzy and week, not wanting to even move anymore, heavily and noisily panting fighting for every breath to come inside his lungs he could barely moaned when Cartman kicked him to roll him on the floor and stepped on his crotch

-Damn your Jew pride and give up whore

Just give up, to give up, maybe it would make things easier, just to let him have his way, he felt dirty just at that thought but he really wanted it to stop

-I...-

All the pain will go away, it would end soon just let him have his way -I won´t give up...I won't EVER be yours...not even if you do this...

Cartman took a deep breath. Turned back and went to his fun box to get something else

-Well, let's see if this little friend of mine makes you change mind.

He turned to the Jew's direction to show him a huge dildo, even bigger than the first one.

-This will rip your ass hole great enough with the first wounds

He got squatted in front of him to take with his fingers some of his prey's blood and direct it to his mouth, to taste the flavor of his bitch

-I want to hear you screaming whore- he said smiling.

Kyle twitched and eyed Cartman with hate

-You won't ever hear it...not for my life

Suddenly a soft tune rang on one side of the room; Kyle knew far too well who was calling him on his cell

-Stan...

Eric turned to see the cell phone lying on the wooden table; he smiled at his new thought

-Not for your life eh? What about his life Kyle? Will you shout for his?

He walked across the room and got the cell phone, showing it to Kyle talking as he walked towards him

-I can bring him here, Maybe he'd like to watch his pet being tamed, maybe I'll even tame him, what do you say Kyle? Do you want me to bring him over?

Kyle's blood must have stopped; He felt nothing on his body, not even the pain from before. He wanted to scream, he could see the screen of his cell phone right in front of his face now, he was showing it to him, the call was lost, but quickly entered a new one. He looked at Cartman who was smiling

-just what I thought

Eric left the cell phone next to Kyle and grabbed the dildo

-Scream Kyle....Scream for me

Kyle Screamed...


End file.
